


A Final Night on Midgard

by vahisa1975



Category: Thorki - Fandom, Tomki - Fandom, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki discover a surprise when they visit Tom again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Night on Midgard

A Final Night on Midgard

Loki stared at his reflection in the mirror as he combed his wet hair back. He adjusted the sleeves of his black and green leather overcoat, his thoughts wandering as he was waited for Thor. It had been six months since their second visit to the mortal actor, Tom, and before they left, had worked out an agreement to see him twice a week. Although the three of them usually ended up in bed together, there were times they would go out somewhere and the human would show them something interesting on Midgard or they would spend the night watching movies and playing games.

A knock at his door broke through his reverie and he turned sharply toward it, the bottom of his coat spinning behind him as he strode across his sparsely furnished room. It was spacious and everything fabric was decorated in the colors green and gold. Opening the door, he looked into his brother's handsome face. His breathe caught a little at the sight of the other man. For the most part, he was used to the handsome face of the god of thunder, perfectly accentuated with the trimmed blonde beard. But every so often when he wasn't expecting it, the bright blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair would catch the light just right and try to stun him. Thor had his armor on without the metal sleeves or cape and the muscled arms made a knot in Loki's stomach. He couldn't wait to see him naked again.

"Are you ready brother?" the deep voice asked, sounding amused.

"Of course," he replied, sounding irritated.

Loki had to keep the upper hand in their relationship. It was on his terms and gave him a sense of control and security that he needed. He had been betrayed too many times in his life and he was going to do anything to keep from being hurt again. 

"Try to hide it all you like, I know you're excited to see him too," the blonde said with a smile.

"Let's just go," he answered gruffly, pushing past him and closing the door.

They started down the stone corridor, walking comfortably side by side. The sun shone through the arches that led toward the bifrost as they approached. 

"Do you think Tom has anything special planned for tonight?" Thor questioned him with a smile as they stepped through the entrance and outside.

A salty breeze blew at them from the ocean, tossing his brother's hair haphazardly.

"I hope not," he replied with a sly smile.

"Loki," the god of thunder chided him.

He turned toward the stable that had been constructed at this end of the rainbow bridge. The multi-colored pathway was extraordinarily long and the golden metal dome that housed the actual device they used to transport with was far from the palace. No one ever walked to the gateway if they could help it. Only sightseers would travel out there on foot.

They approached the stalls and found a stablehand to fetch two horses for them. The musky smell of horse and hay lingered in this area but the clean scent of the water nearby kept if from becoming overpowering. There was a large building at one end that the servants lived in and that connected to the many stalls where the beautiful beasts were kept. The young boy they'd talked to couldn't have been more than sixteen, but he returned with two magnificent animals, pulling them by the reins. The princes mounted their steeds and the blonde pulled up alongside him, his equipment giving off a low clattering noise from the movement.

Thor gave him a challenging look and took off, signalling a race. They sped down the bifrost, almost neck in neck, but when they arrived Loki was just behind. As they dismounted, his brother gave him a smug smile and the dark haired god pretended it didn't matter. Heimdall greeted them with his usual cheerfulness.

"Going to Earth?"

"Where else would we be going?" the blonde asked with a chuckle.

The god of mischief grimaced. His brother could at least show some discretion in their activities. It wasn't a big deal that they were sleeping with a mortal, but he still didn't want it to become common knowledge.

The princes moved into position and braced themselves as the magical bridge whisked them across the universe to deposit them on the same secluded spot they always landed on. Their heads automatically turned toward each other, making sure they'd made it safely. The other god gave him a nod and they started toward Tom's apartment. The walk wasn't horribly long, about thirty minutes, and they were able to keep out of sight of most of the humans. The few they saw were busy with their own problems or looked as if they lived in the dark alleyways they used to travel. Those cared even less about the strangers passing through their domain.

Anticipation started to grow in him as they got nearer, his stomach twisting with nerves. It was still a mystery to him why he felt like this. He knew Tom would be happy to see them and they would have a magnificent time together. It just didn't make sense. Loki glanced over to his brother and Thor had a blissfully happy smile on his face. Leave it to the god of thunder to never worry about anything.

The apartment building came into view and it wasn't long before they were walking into the bright, comfortable lobby. The people that worked there had become used to seeing the strangely dressed pair and probably assumed it was Tom and Chris in costume. He didn't care as long as they didn't bother them. The Asgardians took the glass walled elevator up to the right floor and walked down the carpeted hallway that was so different from the stone ones of their home.

They stopped in front a brown door, identical to the rest except for the number and he waited while Thor knocked. After just a few moments the sound of metal sliding told them it was being unlocked. The barrier swung open and the kind face of the actor appeared, touching his heart. There was something about the hazel eyes and fine features of the human that made him glad to see the man. As usual, his brutish brother grabbed the mortal in a big hug, practically carrying him inside. Loki sighed and followed, closing the door after him.

He could hear Tom laughing and turned in time to see Thor giving him a kiss. The quiet one was always the last to be noticed, he thought bitterly. It hurt for a moment until the embrace ended and the actor looked for him. His face lit up at seeing Loki and it made him feel better that he hadn't been entirely forgotten.

"I'm glad you're both here, I have some good news," the actor told them.

He was a little miffed at not getting a kiss as well and crossed his arms. Why should he ask what it was? Besides the blonde was there to pick up the line.

"Well, go on, tell us," the god of thunder encouraged him.

Tom looked at Loki curiously and must have seen the hurt expression on his face. 

"Loki don't be like that. You know I'm happy to see you too."

The mortal walked across the small living room to stand in front of him and put his arms around his waist.

"Do you think I care if you wish to see me? I'm only here for my own amusement," he asked in a haughty tone. It was a lie, but he didn't want the human to know that it had bothered him.

"I know that's not true, but it would be better if it was," Tom said sadly and Loki's guard went up. There was something wrong here and he didn't like it. Normally their lover would have been more affectionate than this.

"What's going on?" his voice was full of suspicion.

He could feel the blow coming before it hit. Thor noticed the tension and came over to them.

"Is something wrong Thomas?"

The human let go of him and walked away a few steps. He turned back with watery eyes.

"I don't know how else to tell you guys, but I've fallen in love with someone. He's on his way over now."

Loki's jaw tightened and his hands clenched so hard he could feel his nails digging into his palms.

"This is how you tell us?" he hissed.

The blonde put a hand on his shoulder and he shrugged it off. Tears spilled down the face of the man in front of him and as much as he wanted to stay angry, he really couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you. It must have occurred to you this would happen eventually."

The god of chaos had known it was a possiblity, but he never considered it a reality. How could someone choose one person over two gods as lovers? It made no sense to him.

"It's alright, we're happy for him. Right Loki?"

He wanted to punch Thor in his face. The last thing he felt was happy for him.

"Who is this person?" the god of mischief asked coldly.

A perfect blush colored the actor's cheeks and made him want to pull him into a kiss. His body went stiff as he fought that urge.

"Ummm...actually..it's Chris. I don't think we ever would have gotten together if it wasn't for you guys taking him that time. He was worried about me and the more we talked about what was happening, the more we realized how we felt about each other."

Tom's explanation didn't make anything better and the familiar sting of betrayal settled in his chest. How could he do this to him? Just then there was a pounding at the door. His head whipped over and his eyes narrowed like a predator's. He was ready to pounce and kill the man on the other side. A strong grip on his arm got his attention and made him look toward his brother. He could see the sadness in the blonde's eyes as well, but the god of thunder had accepted the loss. He just couldn't yet.

"That's him. Be nice. He knows you're going to be here and there was something we wanted to talk to you about."

Tom wiped at his face as he went to open the door. Chris entered, his eyes wary as if he knew he was walking into trouble. The feeling of Thor's hand on Loki's arm was the only reminder that made him control himself and the human seemed to realize it, purposely not getting too close to him.

"Hello again," the blonde actor mumbled, trying to be polite.

Well, he wasn't about to let this human show him up. He could be just as cordial. Loki held out his hand for a shake. The blue eyes of the human got big and he stared at it as if it were a snake, clearly afraid to take it.

"Good afternoon, Chris. No need to be frightened, we won't cause you any harm."

In front of Tom, he thought to himself.

The Australian took it for a brief second before dropping it like acid. 

"It's good to see you again," his brother said somewhat cheerfully.

Chris responded to Thor with a slight smile, sensing he wasn't as upset. Tom grabbed his friend's wrist and pulled him over to where he was, a little bit away from them.

"Now we knew this was going to be sudden, so I talked Chris into giving us one last night together. He said it would be ok, but I didn't feel right if he couldn't join us. Do you think that would be acceptable?"

There was an adorable look of hope on the actor's face that melted Loki's anger away. He looked at the god of thunder who was wearing a real smile and could see he liked the idea. 

"Am I the only one that thinks this is not a great plan?" he asked with a sigh.

"No, I'm completely against this," Chris spoke up, "but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make Tom happy."

Loki studied the man their lover had chosen and even if he hadn't meant it that way, took it as a challenge.

"Fine, then so am I," he ground out.

Tom rolled his eyes and patted Chris's hand before letting go and standing in front of Loki.

"This isn't a contest."

The actor put his hands on Loki's narrow shoulders and pressed close to him, making his heart start to race. Their lips came so close they were almost touching.

"Try to behave," he murmured quietly, the lids of his hazel eyes closing as he pressed his mouth against his.

Loki wanted to be upset, but he reacted to the kiss, winding his arms around Tom's waist and holding him close, deepening the embrace. He didn't care if Chris was right there, he was claiming the human as his own. After a minute, Tom tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let him. He could hear Chris clearing his throat like he wanted to say something and it was Thor that intervened. 

"I guess they're ready to get started," he said with an uneasy laugh.

There wasn't much the Australian could say. He had given them permission after all. Loki released the other man with a sly smile. Tom was breathless and his face flushed from all the kissing. The god of chaos looked up at the other two innocently.

"Weren't we ready yet?"

There were a few groans and Tom hit him on the shoulder. That made him grin. Maybe they would have to give up their mortal lover but he was right, one last time together would make it better. Especially if he could take him in front of the man that was stealing him. The thought sent chills through him.

"So how are we going to do this?" Chris asked, an unhappy frown settling on his face.

"Well, we don't usually have a plan. We just let our passion and longing for each other guide us......"

Loki trailed off as he got another hit from the actor.

"What?"

"Stop being cruel or this isn't going to happen."

He had never seen such a determined look on the Englishman before and realized he was serious.

"Alright, I'm sorry. But he makes it too easy."

"Loki!"

He pressed his lips together and looked up like he was searching for strength.

"I'll stop," he said reluctantly.

"Good."

He was rewarded with a little kiss that made him smile.

"It seems we all need to be more relaxed," Thor interjected.

The blonde Asgardian walked over to Loki and took one of his hands off from the actor's body, holding it. 

"We should go into the bedroom and we'll start with who we're the most comfortable with."

He pulled Tom from Loki's grip and gently pushed him toward Chris. It made the god of chaos angry again that it was assumed the actor was most comfortable with the Australian. Why shouldn't it be him? They were already getting more into it than the others. But as he watched the human go to his new love, he could see the look that passed between them. It actually made him feel guilty for the way he'd been acting. As much as he wanted to keep the mortal as his own, he would never feel like that for him. It was right they were together.

Even though he came to that realization, it still burned him. Even more it shocked him that Thor had seemed to come to the conclusion before he did. Maybe his brother wasn't as thick as he liked to believe. Tom and Chris put their arms around each other and kissed sweetly, making jealousy kick up in him. The blonde god squeezed his hand when his muscles tensed, making him look a little more closely at his brother. Did Thor know him so well? It was possible, they'd lived together for hundreds of years and he was the only steady lover the dark haired god had ever had. A thought started to wriggle in his mind, but he quickly stomped it. There was pleasure to be had and he wanted to get started. Loki smirked and pulled the big blonde toward the bedroom.

"Come on, love birds," he muttered as they went by Tom and Chris, who were apparently getting into the spirit.

His words got their attention and he could hear their footsteps following behind them. As soon as they were inside, he turned to face them all with a big smile.

"I have a suggestion. Since this will be our last night together, I'd like to put a spell on us. One that will....enhance, our sexual abilities."

"What does that mean exactly?" Tom asked, sounding very concerned.

A chuckle came from the god of thunder.

"It's alright, we've done this before."

Chris and Tom looked confused and Loki felt the need to enlighten them.

"It will let us continue to be intimate as long as we like. There will be no limit to how many times we can become aroused or release."

The two humans blushed fiercely and his brother didn't seem to mind either way.

"Is that a yes?"

"I...I....I....guess," their human lover stuttered out.

Chris didn't look exactly thrilled but nodded in agreement.

"Excellent!"

With a wave of his hand, the spell was cast. They would never be able to tell the difference except that their bodies would keep responding when appropriate. He remembered the first time he and Thor had tried it. They hadn't left the bedroom for almost a week. The look in the ice blue eyes of the blonde sent a shiver of heat through him and told him he remembered it too.

"So how will we know when we can change partners?" he asked abruptly.

Loki could be with his adopted brother any time he wanted and was looking for a chance to be with his actor again before the night was over. It was obvious Tom was going to be in high demand between the two gods wanting to be with him one last time and Chris feeling more comfortable with him.

"Why don't we let our passion and longing for each be our guides?" the Australian asked, clearly mocking him from earlier.

Loki could feel the cold expression take over his face. This man was treading dangerously by taunting him.

"If you guys don't stop, I'm leaving," Tom said angrily.

They both looked away guiltily. Neither of them wanted to ruin this for the sweet man and that seemed to be the ultimatum that would make them behave.

"Why do we have to switch?" Thor asked.

"I mean, we'll start out in pairs until everyone gets ready, then maybe we'll all get together. I think that would be pretty amazing."

Loki thought about it. He knew his brother loved to watch him and Tom together because they looked so similar. Now he was curious if Chris was as close to the other god. The Australian was clean shaven with his hair in a pony tail while the god of thunder always left his down messily. Other than that, there wasn't much difference. He tried to picture them together to see if he would find it just as exciting and decided it would be. Maybe he would even be able to overcome his new found dislike for the man and have a go at him.

"I can agree to that," he said after a moment.

"That sounds reasonable," Chris said and Tom agreed by nodding with a smile.

The two actors started toward the bed and the brothers joined them, each pair sitting on a different side. Loki's impatience got the better of him and he pushed Thor back so his head was laying on a pillow and straddled him. He kissed the blonde, letting his tongue slide into the warm heat of his mouth. Somehow the taste of him always reminded the younger god of summer and sunshine. 

Loki could feel the bodies next to them shifting and glanced over. Chris was over Tom, sucking gently on his neck and leaving a mark. Irrational anger flooded him. How dare he try to take possession over his lover like that? A strong hand gripped his chin and turned his head back. He could see the condemning look in the blonde's eyes and cast his own down. As much as he hated it, he had to let Tom go. It was just so hard.

Thor's hand slid up his jaw into his hair, pulling it just the way he liked and baring his neck. His brother sat up and began to do the same to him, sucking on his neck to leave a bruise. Heat spiked in his core and his breathing started to deepen. He would almost say it wasn't fair because the god of thunder knew all his weaknesses, but he knew all his too.

Loki's eyes closed and he tried to concentrate on the wet mouth against his skin. He ran his fingers over the muscled arms and wanted more skin. They were all too overdressed to his liking. He reached behind the blonde god and unfastened his armor, his hips pressing their groins together. He rubbed against his brother, feeling them both growing hard. The dark haired god sat back, opening his eyes and looking down, the lust turning his irises a darker green than usual. He helped the other Asgardian take the armor off and took in the perfect vision, all tan and chiseled lines.

Loki leaned forward, their lips meeting again as his hands explored the body he knew so well. His brother reached up and grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled it down halfway, trapping his arms against him. Loki broke the kiss and looked at the face so close to his. It was full of amusement and made him smile. Someone was in the mood to play and he welcomed it.

A moan came from the side of them and they both instinctively turned to see Chris and Tom shirtless, the Australian using his mouth to tease the smaller man's body. Suddenly Loki was flipped onto his back, the world around him moving fast until he landed, the wind being knocked out of him. When his eyes focused Thor was smiling down at him with that competitive look he knew so well. That sparked his stubborn side and made him grin back. He wrapped his legs around the blonde god's waist with a look of wanton submission pasted on his face. Desire flared in the blue eyes and the second Thor let his guard down, he twisted and they both fell to the floor, with him on top.

"What the....?" he heard Chris say to Tom who immediately kissed him to draw his attention away.

The Englishman knew how they were.

"I think we should trade now," Thor said with a sly smile Loki hadn't thought him capable of.

"Oh, no, I'm winning." he protested.

"Really?" the blonde replied with a raised eyebrow, grabbing him and rolling again so he was on the bottom. 

This time the god of thunder had his knees holding his legs down and his arms were still trapped by the coat.

"Alright, let's trade," he agreed, seeing he was clearly at a disadvantage.

"I get Tom," Thor said, jumping up and climbing over the bed.

Chris reluctantly moved out of the way and let the other blonde pull Tom over to him. Loki sat up, still a little stunned from how quickly everything changed. His eyes fell on the bigger actor, who was staring at him uncertainly. He scanned the unclad part of his upper torso and it was uncannily close to the god of thunder's. While Thor may have been a little broader and bigger overall, it was the same cut physique and golden skin.

"You should go while he's somewhat incapacitated," Thor said with a laugh, playfully pushing Chris toward him a little.

A nervous ball formed in his stomach. This was going to be difficult at best. Loki glanced at Tom who was watching them intently and sighed. He had to make this work for his human if nothing else. A forced smile appeared on his lips and he looked to Chris.

"Well, come on then. You're an actor, convince me."

Something sparked in the Australian and he started toward him. The god of chaos looked over to see his brother distracting Tom with licks and nips to his chest as his hands moved down to unfasten their pants. He was suddenly lifted by the front of his leather shirt and pulled off the floor before being deposited back on the bed. He was impressed. This human had picked him up with little effort and was sitting over him.

"Now what?" he taunted the Australian a little breathlessly.

The blonde actor leaned down and whispered in his ear, the hot breathe sending shivers into him.

"Now I'm going to show you how I make Tom forget about anyone else."

This man was bold to insinuate he was a better lover then either of the gods, but Loki had to admit he had asked for it. Besides he was tired of being in conflict. His cock had been hard for a while and was aching to go further.

"I'm looking forward to it. Don't disappoint me," he whispered back so the others wouldn't hear them.

He could see the shock of his words and it made him grin. Chris recovered and actually smiled back before capturing his mouth in a long, hard kiss. It wasn't sweet or loving, a tinge of hate tainting it. That was alright, Loki liked it rough just as much. The Austrailian pulled away and looked down at the god's clothes, trying to figure out how to get them off. It would have been easier if his coat wasn't blocking the way, so the mortal tugged him up into a sitting position and pushed it the rest of the way off. Now his arms were free and he could see a small amount of uncertainty pass over the man's features.

"Don't worry, if I was going to do something, it would have been before now."

The dark haired god pulled his own shirt off and as soon as it left his fingers, the human was pushing him back down, startling him. It seemed Chris was determined to be in charge and that briefly kicked up his defensive side, but he squashed it. He was going to let him have this so that when he made Tom scream his name later, it couldn't be held against him as much.

His wrists were trapped above his head against the mattress as the blonde actor pinned him, letting his wet mouth start to move across his chest. The god knew he was similar enough to the Englishman that Chris could pretend he was with him if he wanted. That made him look over to see what his mortal was doing. Both Tom and Thor were completely naked, their bodies sliding against each other. His brother had two fingers inside Tom's entrance getting him ready to be penetrated. Loki's cock seemed to swell while he watched them. Gods, he needed to get this moving or he was going to burst with need.

He raised his hips, pressing his erection against Chris's navel, making the other man look up at him with a questioning expression.

"You're taking too long," Loki said through gritted teeth.

He was given a grin that made him regret saying that. Chris went back to what he was doing, giving him a lick down the center of his rib cage. Movement caught his eye in time for him to see the god of thunder entering the actor. Tom picked that moment to moan, both of them were sweaty and panting. Damn. Damn! He wanted to push this mortal off from him and go join them. Instead, he swallowed hard and tried to be patient. How long could this go on for anyway?

"What's wrong Loki? You don't like not getting what you want?"

The most evil grin he could conjure came over him.

"You must know anything I let you do only means it will be that much worse later."

Real fear showed in the Australian's eyes at his threat. 

"You wouldn't do anything to upset Tom, would you?"

"Oh, no," he lifted the top of his body as much as he could to bring his face closer.

"I assure you, he'll love every second of it."

The words dripped from his lips like venom and Chris seemed to get his meaning. A look of pure hate crossed the actor and he immediately released his wrists and moved off from him. Loki worried for a second that he was going to do something rash, but he just flipped him over and yanked his pants off. It hurt a little as they were still fastened and had trouble getting over his erection. He protested with a muffled mmfffppp but the other man was already taking his own clothes off. The blonde actor pulled his ass up by the waist and shoved his cock into him. A burning pain followed it and he dug his fingers into the blanket. Loki's face was pushed into the pillow as he was hate fucked, rough and hard. 

Normally that wouldn't bother him, but he was going to use it to his advantage. Reaching over, he took Tom's hand, making the actor look at him. He made sure to let the pain show in his eyes so the mortal could see it. The Englishman gasped and looked over at the Australian whose face was full of bad intentions.

"Chris! What are you doing?"

Everyone froze and looked at the blonde actor.

"What? He asked for it."

Tom raised himself to his elbows and glared at him.

"Can't you see you're hurting him?"

Realization at what Loki had been pushing him to do came over Chris's face. He pulled out of the god and moved closer to his love. Loki used that opportunity to turn back over.

"Don't let him do this Tom. He's just trying to come between us."

Doubt was etched on the smaller man's face. He knew too well how Loki could be and didn't doubt for a second he was behind it. Chris was one of the nicest people he'd ever met and for him to do something like that meant he was pushed pretty far.

"I give up. Obviously you two can't get along."

"No!" 

Loki and Chris both said it at the same time. Neither of them wanted to cause the actor pain. 

"It was both of our faults," the Australian said first.

The god of mischief agreed and gave Chris a sincere look.

"Can we come to a truce?"

The blonde actor's lips pressed together into a thin line and he nodded.

"Yes. It won't happen again, I promise."

Thor had been silent this whole time but now he spoke up and he didn't sound happy.

"If you cause any more problems, Loki, you'll be answering to me. Is that clear?"

His green eyes stretched wide and his mouth almost fell open. The god of thunder never spoke to him like that. Something new and different went through him. Could it be respect for his brother? All he could do was nod in agreement.

"Good, now you two better get along," the other god said before turning back to Tom.

Loki's eyes warily followed Chris as he straddled his waist again. The couple next to them had to slowly get back to where they were before being interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I was purposely being mean." the Australian told him.

"I can't say I wasn't trying to push it. Let's start over."

He was given a smile.

"That sounds good."

They leaned toward each other, their arms wrapping around their necks and shared a real kiss. Chris let his lips travel down his jaw to his neck and he thought the other man would stop, but he kept going all the way down his body. Loki's breath caught as the wet mouth covered his straining member. He needed it so badly, his hips jerked a little. The Australian licked and sucked on him, making him grip his shoulders.

"That's very good," he choked out between his uneven breathing.

The sounds of the couple next to him moaning and fucking hard was too much for his already frustrated body and he came too fast, shuddering with the intensity. He could feel the hot tongue lick all of his spilled juices from him, making him twitch from the aftershocks. The muscled form of the human moved back over him and his mouth was pressed with kisses. He could taste the saltiness of his release on the other man's lips and tongue and it sent desire rushing through him.

"I want to take you again," the other man's voice questioned him.

He froze a little at the thought, but a gentle hand stroked his hair.

"I promise it won't be like before."

"Alright," he said quietly.

The blonde actor helped him turn over and started to kiss his bottom, giving little licks along the sensitive areas. He was already half hard again when his entrance was wetted, making him grunt with pleasure. It felt so good after the abuse from before. The head of Chris's member pushed into him and he arched his back, leaning into the act. This was what his body craved and they moved together, letting him enter deeper and faster. 

Vaguely he heard the two next to him finishing, the sound and smell of semen hitting the air and turning him on. His own cock was rock hard again and he groaned at how good this felt. A hand brushed his manhood before getting a good hold on it but it couldn't have been Chris, both of his hands were holding his hips. Looking over, he saw Tom stroking his organ with a lustful gleam to his eyes. He pulled the actor closer and kissed him, running his fingers into his hair to hold his head.

There was some whispering behind him and the Australian's movements stopped for a moment. He looked to see Thor entering Chris and they both started to rock against him again. 

"Isn't this so much better?" Tom asked him, hope in his eyes.

Loki just closed his own lids and buried his face in the pillow. Between the bodies pushing into him and the hand on his cock, he was getting close again. A small kiss graced his cheek and he looked over to see the Englishman smiling at him. He smiled back the best he could through the extreme desire. Chris's thrusts became harder and more erratic and it wasn't long before he felt the hot, sticky fluid filling him. But because Thor was behind him, still pounding into his body, it caused the slowly softening member to keep pressing into him and soon Loki was cumming on Tom's hand. It only took a few more pushes and Thor was releasing again.

Being careful not to land on anyone, they separated and collapsed onto the bed. They were a sweaty, panting group of bodies trying to catch their breaths. Tom was the only one near normal and he lifted Loki's face to give him a deep kiss.

"It's finally our turn," he said in a sweet voice that made Loki's heart start to pound against his chest.

The god of chaos lifted himself up and brought the actor to him, letting their bodies fit together perfectly. This was what he'd been waiting for. He ran his thumb over the swollen lips of the other man.

"Show me you want me," he whispered, greed coloring his eyes.

The mortal did as he was told and sucked the digit into his mouth. The hazel eyes shined at him with longing and his cock raised completely again. He pulled his thumb out and plunged his tongue into the wet heat of the other man's mouth. Their tongues pressed together as he rubbed their bodies against each other. His hand slid down to the rounded ass and gripped a cheek, before bringing a long leg to rest over him. The velvety skin of Tom's member brushed his own, making pre cum bead up and spill down the length of him.

He moved to the actor's ear, licking the outside before taking the soft lobe into his mouth to suck on it. A sigh brushed his neck, sending heat into his core. He traced his lips down the slender neck and came across the mark Chris had left there. He felt the iron grasp of jealousy at his insides again. Loki had been the first to want him, the first to come up with the idea. If it hadn't been for him, Tom would never have considered being with another man.

He checked to make sure Chris and Thor were occupied with each other and found them in a heated kiss that was very nice to watch. But he was more concerned with the warm body laying against his. He moved over Tom and rubbed the head of his cock against his entrance.

"Tell me you want me. That you want to feel me filling you completely."

The god purposely kept his voice low so the others wouldn't hear.

"Yes, Loki. I want to feel you inside me," the mortal whined with anticipation.

It wasn't unusual for him to talk dirty in the bedroom and the Englishman was used to it. Loki moved his hips forward entering the tight body and letting out a groan. 

"Yes!" the human cried out as he started to move inside him. 

He saw Chris's head turn toward them with a disbelieving stare. A small feeling of glee fueled the god of mischief to ram into the other man harder, wanting him to scream for him.

"Loki...slow down...." 

He might have been protesting, but the he could see how much Tom was enjoying what he was doing. Loki could hear whispering next to them and knew Thor was trying to reassure and distract Chris. The god of mischief didn't stop and closed his eyes briefly, letting his body memorize how good the actor felt around him. 

"Ahhhh....hmmmm....nnnnn...."

Every little noise drove him closer to the edge but there was one thing he wanted to hear.

"Say my name," he murmured to the human.

"Oh, Loki..." Tom panted.

"Say my name," his voice repeated, getting a little louder.

"Loki..." the man said, unconciousely following his lead and increasing his volume too.

The god of mischief could see that Tom was close, his mind clouded with pleasure.

"Say my name!" he yelled.

"Loki!" Tom screamed back as he came on the god's body.

There was instantly a flurry of movement to the side and he knew Chris was pissed and trying to push Thor away from him. Luckily for him, his brother was trying to calm him down. Loki knew he'd already pushed things to their limit, but he couldn't help going further.

"Tell me you want no one else ever again," he hissed.

The actor's eyes opened and he looked at him in shock.

"You know...I can't...say that," he stuttered out.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, making him turn his head with a growl.

"Get away from him. Now." Chris wasn't even close to backing down.

There was a steely quality to his voice that sent adrenaline racing through the god. Who did this man think he was? Loki pushed Chris's hand off from him and could see Thor getting off the bed.

"Is that what you want?" he asked, staring down at Tom.

"Loki, please don't do this," the man begged with tears starting in his eyes.

So many emotions crashed through him, he didn't know how he felt or what to think. He was angry, frustrated and hurt. Loki did the only thing he knew how when faced with this kind of thing, he closed down and distanced himself.

"I don't need you," he spat at Tom, exiting his body and pushing off the bed so he could stand.

"Any of you!"

Loki turned and started toward the door when he collided with the large body of his brother. The strong arms went around him, keeping him from going anywhere.

"Let me go!"

A smaller form crashed into him and he turned his head to see Tom holding him, crying.

"It's alright Loki, I'm going to miss you too."

The pain in the human's voice stabbed at him, making him realize what an ass he'd been. He lowered his head, resting it against the big chest in front of him. His eyes were shut tightly to keep his own tears from falling. It was true that he wasn't in love with Tom, but he'd grown fond of him and even felt possessively. He was having trouble dealing with the loss. Thor's lips pressed against the top of his head as the human squeezed him in an embrace. He didn't know why but the attention was making him feel better.

"You might be losing Tom, but I'll always be here for you."

The deep voice of the god of thunder was laced with pain and made him look up into his eyes. Had he injured his brother by making him think he wasn't enough for him? Something inside him finally burst free from where he'd been holding it prisoner. Realization lit his face and the hurt left the beautiful eyes he was staring at. A look passed between them that was the same one he'd seen earlier with Tom and Chris. 

"I don't know why you're so worried about him, he's done nothing but start trouble," he heard the Australian say to the human clinging to him.

The body holding onto him was pulled away, but it didn't seem to matter. Nothing else seemed to exist except the blonde in front of him. Their lips came together in a fierce, passionate embrace and Loki pushed Thor back against the wall so hard there was an indent.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Chris yelled.

"Shhh...Chris, look. They're in love," Tom exclaimed happily.

He heard their voices but to him it was just background noise. They didn't even say anything to each other to know how they felt, it was written on their faces.

"Show me," he whispered seductively to his brother.

The blonde smiled knowingly and wrapped his arms around him, lifting him from the floor. Loki's legs went around his waist while Thor turned and slammed Loki into another spot on the wall, leaving another impression. Their mouths hungrily found each other. The embrace was so intense it looked more like they were trying to hurt each other than expressing love. The god of thunder broke it to bite into his shoulder and his foot shot out straight, knocking over the heavy dresser right next to them. The humans jumped back, not expecting something like that to happen.

"Are you sure about that?" Chris asked, pulling Tom closer to him.

"Yes, isn't it beautiful?"

It was obvious by the look on the Australian's face he didn't agree.

"It seems dangerous to me. We should probably leave until they're done."

Tom nodded in agreement.

"We'll give them their privacy and we can finish what we were doing," he told him, running a finger along the other actor's chest.

It vaguely registered that they were alone and all the control and superiority Loki had held onto his whole life faded away. There was no else he could trust so completely and he needed to feel like he belonged to the other god. This time he let go of everything and pressed his forehead to Thor's.

"Make me yours," he said simply.

The blonde's eyes closed for a second before reopening.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that," he told him quietly.

It was still a shock to him that the god of thunder felt this way, but it made sense. Everything he'd done for Loki and put up with from him, had been so he could be close to him. It had always been the younger prince that had made sure to keep his distance. Now it was too late to pretend or lie. Thor claimed his mouth, pushing it open to invade it with his tongue. The sweetest taste of good memories came with it, making him moan. His fingers tangled into the messy blonde hair as the kiss continued to possess him. 

The room spun as he was lifted away from the wall and his brother carried him to the bed. Thor let him fall onto his back, landing over him. There was a crack as the bed frame broke and it jolted his body, making his breath catch. The other man's mouth attacked his jaw and neck, leaving dark marks all along both. It felt so good all he could do was hold on to the big shoulders, his fingers digging into the flesh. The blue eyes raised back to him.

"I love you Loki and I'm going to fuck you so hard that you're going to say it back."

He groaned, knowing how stubborn he was and how hard it was going to be to tell Thor how he felt. They were in for long night and he was looking forward to it.

***************************************************************************

By the next morning Thor had not only made him tell him that he loved him but also had him swear loyalty to him and that he wouldn't be with any other. Loki had loved every second of it even if he would never admit it. There was something about being driven to the edge of control and losing it that he enjoyed. No one else had ever been able to do that to him before and he knew he wouldn't want anyone else ever again.

When they finally exited the bedroom, they where disheveled messes. Their clothes were put on hurriedly and their hair in complete disarray. Bruises and scratches covered their bodies and their lips were swollen from being overly abused. But the happiness that shined from their eyes and faces told a completely different story. Loki had an arm around his brother's waist and Thor had an arm draped over his shoulder. 

As they entered the living room, they saw Tom and Chris cuddled next to each other on the couch. The two men looked at them with knowing smiles. The god of mischief didn't even care. He would miss Tom, but all of the hurt had disappeared. Now he was truly happy for them. The actors got up to see them out and the Englishman gave them both a hug.

"I'm glad everything worked out," he told them with a smile.

"So am I. I think I owe you both an apology," the god of chaos said.

"Don't worry about it. It was actually kind of flattering that you liked me so much."

They all laughed except Chris. He seemed relieved but on edge, willing them to leave already.

"I guess it was pretty flattering," he joked.

The Australian rolled his eyes at that.

"From the sound of it, we're going to be trying to fix the bedroom for a month," the blonde actor grumbled.

Loki grinned at him.

"Don't worry, I fixed everything we broke. It seems human furnishings can't handle the passion of the gods."

"Oh," was all Chris said, some of the anger leaving his face.

"I think it's time to say good-bye," Thor said, nudging him.

Loki sighed and gave their human a sad smile.

"Good bye, Thomas. If you ever need us, we'll always come to help you."

"Thanks guys, but I think we'll be just fine. I will miss you both."

The slim man grabbed them both in another hug and they squeezed him back.

"At least you have each other," the human said, wiping his hazel eyes that had started to tear up again.

"I give it a month tops," Chris intoned.

"Chris!" Tom chided, slapping his chest lightly.

They said the rest of their farewells before leaving. It was a bittersweet walk back to the bifrost site for the god of mischief. He was leaving behind someone important to him, but he now had what he'd always needed from the one constant love of his life. And they proved Chris wrong, staying together for the rest of their very long existences.


End file.
